From: Me To: You
by Fuzzypengu
Summary: Austin sends a letter to Ally. Auslly if you read between the lines. Complete!
1. Reaching Out

Dear Ally,

I'm not going to beat around the bush. You left me behind, in the dust. When you moved to Texas last year you promised to call every day, write every week, and text me all the time. Yeah, well how's that working out for us? When you left you told me to try to be the me without you. Yeah well I'm nothing without you. It's like driving in a car with no wheels, flying in the sky with no wings, trying to light a fire with no spark, no matches, and no fuse. When I do anything I think about you. Anything. For example when I do my math homework I think of how smart you are and how you used to chew your bottom lip when thinking about a problem. When I'm doing morning wake up routine, I think of how you used to run your hands through my hair when we kissed, or how you told me you like old spice better than axe. When I took my driver's test this week, I thought of how you used to scream when I turned on a corner or how you kept yelling, we're gonna die. It brought a smile to my lips and I almost swerved off the track. Thanks for almost making me fail. I'm just being sarcastic. I never could be mad at you. It wouldn't matter if we would never speak again, if you broke my favorite guitar, or if you were allergic to pancakes so I couldn't eat them. I can't be mad at you. It's physically and mentally impossible. Sure, we used to have little arguments but we always got over them didn't we? When you started going out with Dallas *insert shiver here* I was upset, but I wasn't mad. I wish I was with you now. I'd hold you in my arms, tell you nothing that went wrong was ever your fault and that when, not if, you come back we'd revert to our old ways. We would laugh and cry and sing and feel all those feelings we've missed so much in the last year. I'm never going to forget you, so I'm going to apologize now for not being able to go back to my Austin Moon ways. You know how I do. You were always so jealous when I went on dates with other girls. I'm sorry for putting you through that before we went out, but let's face it you did it too with Dallas. You knew I'd be jealous. Life isn't always rainbows and butterflies you know. We had to compromise and we had to jump off that cliff. If we hadn't where would we have been today? I know I wouldn't have been writing this letter to you. I might've been on a date with some random girl, who in MILLONS of years would never compare to you. She wouldn't have had as much talent as you have in your pinky finger. It's so sad that no one will ever even come close to you Als. I thought I could get over you but you know what? I'm not. I'm not even close and I never will be. I want you to know that I love you, okay? I have one last question for you. How does it feel to be the you without me?

Love, Austin


	2. Response to you

A/N- Okay so obviously this isn't complete or a one-shot anymore. I loved the reviews and private messages to much for that. And if any of you liked how Austin described being himself without Ally, I got those lyrics from Me without you by Loick Essien. It's a super freakin fantastic song so go listen to it. I'm going to put a chapter song for every chapter to you know set the mood (that sounds perverted). Listen to that song and you know you'll get the full effect.

Chapter Song: All you ever by Hunter Hayes

Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally or Hero.

Ally's POV

_Dear Austin,_

_I'm not me without you either. I have so much to tell you about the last year…_

No to optimistic sounding

_Austin, _

_Why would you write to me like that? Are you trying to hurt us both?_

Okay that was definitely a no. I sound bitter

_Hey Austin,_

_I got your letter. I hope that you don't mind that it took me this long to answer you. _

Oh. My. God. When did it become this hard to write a letter? It wasn't always like this.

Dear Austin,

I've missed you so much. I'm glad you took the chance to go first. If it was left up to me I never would've communicated with you again. You never did anything to hurt me. In fact, I hurt you. You should hate me. I'm not myself without you. I've become Ally Dawson with the big voice (A/N- sorry I just watched let it shine. Still a little in my head right now.) and the ambition to move into the big time. I'm a singer now. I don't know if you've heard my new song Everybody Talks but it's true. Everyone talks about me and you. I'm surprised that we haven't heard or seen each other at Music Award ceremonies. It's been such a long time. Next time I'm in Miami, I'll tell you all about it, okay? I miss you too.

Love, Ally.

A/N- Ok so that was super short. I don't own let it shine either. Until next time, Review. Please? For me? Oh and by the way I'm not copying this idea from worthypurplecrayon or her story Dear Ally. I promise this is all me.


	3. I'm so lost without her

Chapter Song: Cold as Stone- Lady Antebellum

Disclaimer- I so very obviously don't own Austin and Ally

Austin's POV

Ally just called. She has a boyfriend. And get this. His name is Houston. Oh. My. God. Shoot me now. I can't believe I fell for her, AGAIN. I missed her so much, and I honestly loved her. I didn't want to lose her but I guess that doesn't matter when she's in love with someone else. I don't know if I'll ever be able to live with this. No one would miss me. Dez would but no one else. Trish would tell Ally if she knew I was thinking thoughts like this. Then she would come back, and if she came back then she would have to leave… Houston. Gag. His name makes me want to vomit. Ugh, horrible feeling. I wish I was cold as stone, then I wouldn't this pain. If I didn't have my heart then I wouldn't know the pain she brought me. Every night I go to sleep, begging, praying for her to be brought back into my life. It's like one day; she'll walk through the door, and announce she's never leaving me again. My life is empty without her. I'm just a shell of what I used to be. My blonde hair is dull, my eyes look lifeless. I've seen her in music videos. I see the way guys droll at her in magazines at stores. I stopped getting groceries for that reason. I know have Dez or Trish get them and when they can't I order them on the phone. The one thing I'm proud of not doing is stooping to drugs and alcohol when she left. I didn't party or leave my house for three months. Eventually summer ended and I had to go back to school, but now I'm nineteen and rock stars don't usually do college so I'm in my mansion or making music all day. I've mastered the art of songwriting. I couldn't handle anyone else taking her place so it was mandatory if I wanted to continue my career. I write slow sad songs, just to prove I don't need her or anyone else. Look at how well that's working out.


	4. Here I come

Chapter Song: Trying not to love you by Nickleback

A/N: okay so I was writing a new story down and listening to this song and BOOM! Instant boyfriend! Just kidding. I had this idea.

Disclaimer: I so very obviously don't own Austin and Ally.

Ally's POV

So I called Austin back and I'm pretty sure I broke his heart in the process. I don't want too! But trying not to love him only makes me love him more. It makes my life suck. Of course Houston has to go and start being all pushy about it. It's Austin this, Austin that. Do I love Austin? How am I trying to make Houston feel? God, I should break up with him. I never noticed he was whiny until now. Well, I'll do it tonight at dinner, which of course is at FREAKING AUSTIN'S FAVORITE RESTURANT. Told you he was pushing it. Poor Houston, I thought while snickering to myself. What do you wear when you break up with someone? Pants? Skirt? Dress? So many choices, so little time. I decide to go with something slimming and flattering to my slightly curvy chest. Just as I shimmy on my little black dress, the doorbell rings. Good thing I curled my hair, and did my makeup earlier. I open the door to see Houston standing there. He's like a cross between Dez, Austin, and Dallas. Blonde hair, blue- green eyes, and very tan skin. All in all he was very good looking, and in his tux looked like a famous actor. Clinging to his arm, I walked down the hallway to the elevator in my five inch red heels. I had to act like nothing was up or he would get suspicious. In the elevator were some 18 year old girls going out for a night to be spent at clubs, and crashing parties. Houston winked at them causing all three of them to giggle and blush. He's such a man who-, I'm thinking to myself when he interrupts my thoughts asking a question about, what else, Austin. I absent mindedly shrug my shoulders and tilt a little away from him, hoping he'll get the hint and leave me alone to my thoughts. Apparently he's smarter than he looks ( or dumber, depending how you look at it) because he goes back to flirting with the girls. Outside, he hails a cab and we speed towards a classy type of sushi place. I mean all sushi is elegant but this takes it to the next level. There are edible flowers decorating the tops of the food, and live music with a dance floor for people to dance. I couldn't take it anymore. Before we even got to the restaurant I broke up with Houston. Did he care? No one bit. He told me he was only using me for fame anyway. So I did what any girl would do. I cried, packed my bags, said goodbye to my father, and left for Miami.

A/N: Mwhahahaha kinda a cliff hanger. Either the next chapter or the one after it will be the end. Night my darlings and don't forget to review! For guests, if you want to get a shout out on the last chapter start off your review with your name. BTW LONGEST CHAPTER YET!


	5. We meet again

Chapter Song: One more night- Maroon 5 (This really has nothing to do with the story. I just like it.) and Stormy- Hedley (rarely anything to do with the story)

A/N: Ok so this is the last chapter and I just have to say I totally love you guys (More thanks at the bottom) Oh and texts are in italics

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally

Austin's POV

I just got a text from a very familiar number, Ally's. Two years without her and now she's texting me? What kind of sick joke are my feelings to her. _Hey how are you? _ Well there are only millions of responses to that. I'm fine, what the hell, what am I to you? Yet none of them will ever capture my feelings towards her. The love, the worry, the despise in my undertones. _Y r u txtin me? _Yeah feelin the love, I think sarcastically to myself. Then I think that if I'm unwelcoming maybe she won't hurt me again, she'll think of me as something to be hated and my heart will be left alone. She can't hurt me anymore.

Ally's POV

I've just gotten into Miami and I've texted Austin and called Trish to come pick me up. _Y r u txtin me?_, comes back to me a few minutes later. I don't know what I expected but it certainly wasn't that. _Because I miss you. _And for once in the last year, I'm not lying to anyone, not even myself. I do miss him and I don't know why I'm texting him. I just had to _know_ him again. To feel that he was there for me, and trust me I know I don't deserve that after all I've put him through. But he has to understand how it felt for me to put my pride on the line just to have some old moments like we used to have. Is that too much to ask?

Austin's POV

_Because I miss you. _Unlikely. She's Ally Dawson, Pop star who doesn't need anyone other than herself. But if that's the way I feel why do I miss her so much? Because I'm gullible I let myself believe for just a second that she really does miss me and she'll come back for me one day. But for now that's just some stupid dream, because really, she doesn't miss me. _Yeah rite_

Ally's POV

_Yeah rite._ Okay so that clears up that he hates me. I want to tell him so much but there will be time for that later. Now I'm in Trish's car, almost to Miami Mall so on Trish's phone I text him to go to Sonic Boom for a team Austin meeting. Lucky for me they still held them there so it isn't like he'll get suspicious. The weather outside is perfect. Around high sixties, low seventies. Rain but not a thunder storm. Not very humid either. Perfect for a kiss in the rain. Of course me being my obsessive self has to text him back on my phone. _I do. _Yeah like he'll believe me.

Austin's POV

_I do. _Yeah, right. And I'm a flying grape fruit. I check the time, and its five after seven. Yikes I'm supposed to be at Sonic Boom in ten minutes.

Ally's POV

We're almost to Sonic Boom and I feel like I'm going to throw up. It's really gross and I'm trying really hard not to because it's the first time Austin's seen me in about a year and I don't want him to picture me with vomit every time he sees me, even if he hates me. Especially if he hates me.

Austin's POV

Trish's car just pulled up. And suddenly I know why Ally texted today. She looks gorgeous, if a little queasy. And I know in that moment two things. One, there is no team Austin meeting and two, I'm still in love with her. Maybe even more than I used to be. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, and I know now that it's true. I want to laugh and cry and scream at her but I can't. She looks so fragile, delicate. She silently walks over to me and together we walk into Sonic Boom. We go up to the practice room and after sitting in an awkward silence for some time, I ask her why she's here. "I really did miss you Austin. I'm so sorry for ever hurting you. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for becoming a star. And I'm sorry for falling in love with you. I've hurt you so much while loving you and I'm sorry," she finally manages to sob out. After that it's like the flood gates have opened and she's really getting into it. It's like she can barely breathe, and just when you think she's done she starts again. "I can't do this now. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I came to Miami. I'll just leave you to your life now." And then she runs away.

Ally's POV

I couldn't help it. I started crying and then ran away. I was supposed to come here to find closure or love and now I have a chance at neither. I've ruined everything. Outside, in the rain, the mall is mostly cleared and I can run without running into anyone. I hear footfalls behind me and I know he's coming after me. It makes me sob more in relief that he cares about me, even if it's just a little. My eyes clear a little and I realize we're in the food court. I finally stop and just let everything happen. No plans, no second takes, no mistakes. I'm finally letting life happen. " I don't want to be Ally Dawson, Super star, if it means losing you. I love you too much to lose you a second time and-" I'm cut off by Austin's lips. I can feel everything and nothing. His skin, the rain, the pressing of humidity and yet I'm numb. The only thing I can think of is 'finally I get a second chance'. And this time I'm not going to blow it.

A/N: And scene. The end to my little master piece. I honest to god never would've continued this story without you guys and so…

Thanks to: gothgirlbites, Sierra, sweetmoment5, Ausslyluvr, queenc1, Your average Gryffindor Girl, Izzy1998, lolzz123, CrazyRedHead97

Special thanks to: gothgirlbites, sweetmoment5, queenc1 (reviewed more than once)

And P.s. to gothgirlbites- your reviews almost always make me laugh.

P.S. to everyone- I have a poll on my profile so you know…

Lol this is now awkward for me for some reason.


End file.
